La douleur du silence
by Armoise asphodle cytise bruyre
Summary: C’est une lente descente en enfer qu’entame Harry . Du mépris à une haine immense. Tout commencas par un placard et une grande pauvreté, un dénigrement bien certains, les mots devenaient plus violent . Ce fut ensuites les menaces, puis les gestes. Derrière la porte du 4 Privet Drive se cachait un véritable enfer . Son échappatoire, Poudlard cette immense château. Endroit où il do
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous . Je publie aujourd'hui ma toute première FanFiction. Je vous conseille fortement de lire cette page avant de lire l'histoire . Mais pour ceux que sa dérange, je vais la séparer en plusieurs partis .

— Résumé

— 1 er FanFiction ?

— Publication

— Orthographe

— Comment v'as se déroulée cette FanFiction ?

— Recherches. Besoin de votre aides .

**Résumé **

C'est une lente descente en enfer qu'entame Harry .

Du mépris à une haine immense. Tout commencas par un placard et une grande pauvreté, un dénigrement bien certains, les mots devenaient plus violent . Ce fut ensuites les menaces, puis les gestes. Derrière la porte du 4 Privet Drive se cachait un véritable enfer .

Son échappatoire, Poudlard cette immense château. Endroit où il doit assumer le rôle du Survivant et ceux malgré l'évasion de Sirius Black un sois disant fidèle du seigneur des ténèbres. Essayent d'oublier la réalité entre le Quidditch, les sortie en compagnie de ces deux meilleur amis et les cours personnalisés de défense contre les force du mal donné par le professeur Rémus Lupin. Un homme mystérieux au visage fatigué.

Maltraitance / Harry Potter 3 / proche du texte original / respect du caractère des personnages / psychologie et action / Harry pas surpuissant /

**1ère FanFiction ?**

J'ai longuement hésitée à publié cette FanFiction. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par le fait d'être « connus sur le net » , d'avoir des j'aime ou autre . Mon but principal est m'améliorer. L'écriture est une grande passion et ceux depuis toujours. Il est malheureusement impossible de faire carrière dedans . Mise à part immense exception. Cependant abandonné sans s'entraîner est stupide. J'espère vraiment recevoir des conseils, critiques, avis ... Pour me permettre d'évoluer. Je ne suis pas encore satisfaite de mon niveau . Je trouve que mon écriture n'est vraiment pas parfaite . Mais j'ignore pourquoi ! Donc après un instant d'hésitation autant publiée . Surtout que certaine risque de détester et d'autre adorer ( ou pas ? ) .

Autres point je comprend peux l'application et parle malheureusement très mal la magnifique langue qu'est l'anglais . J'espère ne faire aucune bêtise.

**Publication **

Niveau publication je ne sais pas encore quelle rymthe je choisirais . J'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres . Je pense publier en fonction du temps que j'ai et des demandes.

**Orthographe application **

Je suis multi-dys, malgré deux relectures complètes , je pense y avoir laissée de nombreuses fautes. Je cherche donc un Bêtas. J'ai aussi du mal à comprendre l'application pardonner moi si je répond mal à vos commentaires.

**Comment v'as se déroulée cette FanFiction ?**

J'ai choisie un sujet sensible . La maltraitance enfantil . J'ai voulus inclure dans mon texte de véritable actions / mots qu'on put subire des enfants . En début ou fin de chapitre il pourra parfois y avoir des chansons ou des poésies pour vous mettre daventage dans l'ambiance du texte. Les violence que subirons Harry s'aggraveront de jours en jours pour une question de réalisme. Les premières chapitres seront très semblable à ceux du livre mais seront daventage intéressant par la suite c'est promit . La FanFiction pourras parfois être dure. Mais je trouve que c'est inutile de simplement décrire une scène violente et sanglante . Ce genre de scène on généralement tendance à dégoûter le lecture j'espérais les rendre plus poétique pour y ajouter d'autres émotions comme la tristesse.

Il y auras aussi de la joie évidemment sinon vous allez finir complètement ennuyer.

** Recherches. Besoin de votre aides.**

Aucun rapport avec mon histoire mais je cherche des FanFiction parlent de : Harry maltraités sauvé par Sirius . Harry qui retourne dans le passé à l'époque des Maraudeurs. J'ai donnée plus d'informations dans deux recherches publiées. Je vous serais très reconnaissant que vous y jetiez un œil . Merci beaucoup !


	2. Poudlardexpress

**Prologue**

C'est comme une dance.

Un tango incertain.

Il s'avance, et lui, recule.

Eloigner des projecteurs, c'est une tout autre réalité.

Une fois que les masque sont tombés.

Que les regards se sont tournés.

Assis seul dans le salon, il marmonne ces désillusions.

Se répétant qu'il a raisons.

Il s'avance, et lui, recule.

Les mots se précipite et son cœur s'agite. Supplication d'un pardon.

Survivant ? Finalement cela lui correspond.

Survivant aux mots.

Survivant aux cris.

Survivant aux gestes.

Survivant aux regards.

Survivant au blizzard.

Survivant au temps.

Survivant aux crises.

Survivant aux déchainements.

Survivant à leur danse…

**Chapitre 1 : Poudlardexpress**

Harry laissa échappés un ricanement amusé devant la nouvelle chamaillerie de ces deux meilleurs amis. En cette instant le brun ne pensait pas pouvoir être davantage heureux. Après le « malheureux » accidents avec Marge, la sœur de son oncles. Il n'était pas retourné chez les Dursley, logeant ainsi au chaudron baveurs. Un pub situé entre une librairies, moldus et un magasin de disques sur Charing Cross Road, au cœur de Londres. A l'arrières du vielles établissement se trouve le chemin de Traverses. Harry avait passé la fin de l'été à y flâner. Ces boutiques favorites étaient, le magasin de Quidditch, Pirouettes et Badin : un magasins de farces et attrapes et le glacier Florian Fortarôme, le dis Florian lui avait offert de nombreux Sunday l'aidant parfois sur ces devoirs. Le brun était ravi de pouvoirs faires ces rédactions sur une terrasse ensoleiller alors qu'au paravent, chez les Dursley. Il était contraint de travailler, à la lumières d'une torche, quand il avait la chances de récupérer son matériels. Pour clore cette merveilleuse fin de vacances, Hermione et la familles Weasley l'avait rejoint la veille de la rentré, pour finaliser leurs achats scolaires, et agrémenter leurs stocke de Bombabousses au grand dam de leurs amie.

A présent, le trio marchait dans le couloir cherchant un compartiments libre. Mais ils étaient tous plein, Ron commençait même à regretter d'avoir refusé de rester avec sa petite sœur, Ginny sous prétexte qu'Harry avait à leurs parler, en privés. Finalement le rouquins semblas trouver le désire de leurs recherche car il fit glisser une portes faisant un signes de mains à ces amis

_« C'est le dernier wagonnet libre, mais une personne y est déjà. Un adulte il me sembles »_

Les Gryffondors s'immobilisaient quelque temps, le train est habituellement réservé au élèves. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vus ou entendus parler d'adulte parmi les passagers. Ils entrèrent tout de même en posant, plus ou moins, délicatement leurs valises sur les filets avant de se laisser tombers sur les banquettes.

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

Demandas le rouquins, les sourcils fronçait en une expression curieuse.

_« Le professeur R. J lupins. » _

Chuchota aussitôt la brune.

_« Comment tu le sais ? »_

_« C'est écrit sur sa valise… »_

Elle indiqua une vielles valises cabossées entourés d'une longue ficelle brune soigneusement nouées. Sur les coins de la valise étais écrit « _professeur R.J Lupin_ » avec des lettres d'or qui commençait à s'écailler.

_« Je me demande ceux qu'il enseigne … »_

_« Voyons Ron ! Le seul poste vacant est celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal ! Que penses-tu qu'il pourrais faires d'autres ? »_

_S'exclamas la jeune fille l'air mi exaspérer mi amusée._

_« Ce poste est maudit ! Le professeur ne tiennes jamais plus d'un an. »_

Effectivement, l'an passé leur professeur avait tenter de les oubliéter, pour qu'au final le sortilège se retourne sur son propre lanceur_ au plus grand amusement des deux garçons_ qui le détester. Temps qu'as leurs professeur de premières année. Il abritait le seigneur des ténèbres à l'arrière de son crâne. Et il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de blesser gravement, voir même tuer Harry. Les jumeaux leur avaient aussi raconter que leurs anciens professeur avait fait une dépression avant la fin du second trimestre.

_« J'espères au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur_ » Dis Ron sans grande conviction_. On à l'impressions qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un Stupéfix pour lui voir rendre son dernier soupires. Dumbledore est vraiment dingues… »_

_« Ronald Weasley ! Respecte un minium tes professeurs. Surtout quand tu ne les connais pas encore et Dumbledore et un homme exemplaire !_

_« Vous pensait qu'il dort ? » _

Interrompis Harry à voix basses avant qu'Hermione ne réveille le dis professeurs.

_« Je crois. Alors que voulus-tu nous dire ? »_

Se calmas la brune, en regardant son ami avec inquiétude. Harry secoua la tête en se remémorant la conversation avec Mr Weasley.

Flashback

_« Rah ! J'ai oublié le ratconfortant de Croûtard sur le comptoir du bar ! » «Pas question de sortir d'ici temps que je n'ai pas retrouver mon insignes» _Ordonnas fermement Percy_. _

Fred et George poufferai légèrement. Il lui avait voler quelques minutes plus tôt pour « l'arranger un peux » on pouvais à présent y lire « Roquet-en-chef »

_« Je vais te le cherchait. Tu semble peiner a finir ta valises et j'ai déjà terminer la mienne hier » _Assuras Harry en sortant de la chambres de Ron.

Il étais presque arrivais au bar quand il entendis les échos d'une disputes reconnaissent bien vite les voix des parents Weasley. Harry s'interrompis, il voulus se faire le plus discret possible de plus il avait appris a craindre les disputes depuis bien longtemps. Cependant en entendant son nom il ne pus résister, à sa plus grande surprise, et se glissas silencieusement derrières la portes collant son oreilles a la parois de bois.

_« C'est absurde de ne rien lui dire ! Lui, plus que qui qu'on que a le droit de savoir. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Fudge. Il n'a rien __voulus entendre. Il le traite comme un gamin ! »_

_« Arthur ! ce n'est qu'un enfant. Tu souhaites vraiment le terrifier ? L'inquiéter en lui retirait tout son bonheur ? Laisse-le un peut tranquille_ ! »

L'interrompus t'elle d'une voix perçante.

_« Je ne veux pas le démoraliser mais je veux qu'il soit sur ces gardes ! C'est différent__. Tu sais comment il est avec Ron ! Ils se sont déjà retrouver quatre fois dans la forêt interdites, Harry c'est retrouver face à…Quirrel._ Repris t'il voit bien moins sûr. _Sans parler de la chambre des secrets. Il s'est battu avec un fichus basilic ! Il n'est plus un enfant, plus aujourd'hui…Que se passeras t'il s'il recommences cette année ? Il s'est déjà enfuit de chez lui. Je n'ose imaginais ceux qui se serais passés si le magicobus ne l'avait pas ramassé…bien que nous sachions tout les deux qu'il serait surement mort… »_

_« Ne dis pas cela… Justement il est en vie. Alors à présent gardon le silences… »_

_« Molly. On dit que Sirius black est fout est c'est sans doute vrai. Cependant pour s'enfuir d'Azkaban il faut être intelligent et plus que déterminer. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il est en fuite et nous n'avons toujours aucune trace de lui. Fudge peut dire ceux qu'il veut à la gazette du sorcier. Nous sommes très loin de l'avoir retrouver. Nous n'avons même aucun indices sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Nous avons plus de chances de retrouver Black que de d'inventer la baguette automatique.»_

_« Mais Harry sera en sécurité à Poudlard ! »_

_« On pensais aussi que Azkaban offrait toutes les conditions de sécurité. Il en ai de même pour Gringotts. Pourtant tu te rappelles la première année de Ron ? Si Black le désire vraiment, il pourrait parfaitement entré Poudlard »_

_« Mais…Nous ne sommes pas certain qu'il en veuille à Harry… »_

Retorquas Molly d'une voix soudainement moins sûre. Il eut un coup sourd comme si Mr Weasley venait de taper de poing sur la table.

_« Molly ! Combien de fois il faudra-t -il que je te le répète ? Ils n'en ont pas parler dans la presse pour pas que Fudge ne veux pas que ça se sache. Mais il s'est rendu à Azkaban après la nuit ou Black c'est évader. Les gardiens lui ont avoué que Black parlais dans son sommeil. Qu'il répéter inlassablement la même chose : « Il est à Poudlard …_ »

Fin du Flashback

Le « survivant » se mordis légèrement la lèvre ne sachant par ou commençait. Avant leur départ Arthur étais venus le prévenir et ceux contre les désires de sa femme. Harry lui avait alors avoués, pénaux, qu'il avait déjà malencontreusement entendus leur conversation. Harry leurs résuma la discussion qu'il avait entendus entre Mr et Mrs Weasley et l'avertissement que Mr Weasley venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé Ron paraissait abasourdis et Hermione avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche en signe d'afferment.

_« Il veut te tuer…_Dis-t-elle enfin._ Je t'en prie Harry, ne cherche pas les ennuis cette années. » _

_« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis ! Il me trouve tout seul ! »_

« _Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot pour rechercher un cinglé qui veux sa peau. »_

Le silences étais revenus dans le compartiment. Harry en profita pour observer l'homme affalés contre la vitre. Il portait une robe miteuse et rapiécés aux couleurs ternes. Mais pas froide comme celle de son désormais collègue, le professeur Rogue. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Il était mince sans pour autant être maigres. Sa peau étais très légèrement bronzés, il travaillait probablement en extérieur avant d'accepter le poste de professeur. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune ces cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèche blanches. Mais le plus étrange étai qu'il était étrangement familier à Harry. Comme s'il l'avait vus dans un rêve lointain.

_« Je suis impatient d'aller à Pré-au-lard ! » _

S'exclamas soudainement Hermione.

_« Moi aussi ! J'irais à Derviche et Bang ! Mais surtout à Honeydukes !_

_« mmm qu'est que Honyduke ? »_

_« HoNEYdukes, c'est une confiserie. Fred et George m'on racontés qu'il avait tout…Des gnomes au poivres qui te font souffler de la fumer quand tu les manges, des chocoballes emplis de mousse à la fraise, des plumes en sucres…_

_« Ron…Pré-au-lard est surtout un endroit passionnant. Il y a l'Auberges qui à servit de refuges quartier générale au gobelet en 1612 et la « cabane hurlante » sans oublier… »_

_« Des sucettes parfums sang, des bonbons pouvant te faire pousser des cris d'animaux »_

_H_ermione mécontente d'avoir étais ainsi interrompus repris le flambeau.

_« Il y le bureau de poste. Avec une visite guidée des bureau… »_

_« De grosse boulet de sorbet qui permette de s'élever à quelle que centimètre du sol quand on les lèche, les nouvelles crème glaces qui ne fonde jamais…_

_« Scribenpenne un magasin de plumes, de parchemins : russe, italien, grec, français aussi… »_

_« OH ! Et Zonko ! On pourra jouer des tours au Serpent…Hein Harry ? »_

_« Oh, moi je resterais au château. Mon autorisation n'est pas signée. J'irais en parler à McGonagall… »_

Hermione lui jetât un regard d'avertissement qu'il préféras ignorer.

La pluie c'était intensifié, recouvrant la fenêtre d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'assombrissait peux à peux à mesure que la nuit tombait. Tandis que les lanternes s'allumaient dans le couloir et au-dessus des filet à bagage. Le train grinçait sur les rails de ferraille, la pluie et le vent se déchainer à l'extérieur.

_« On doit être presque arrivait ! j'ai une de ces faim ! »_

_« Non…_Dis Hermione en regardent sa montre. _Nous en avons encore pour deux heures… »_

Le train finit par s'arrêter complètement. On pouvait entendre les portes des compartiments claquer et les voix des élèves s'élever en brouas. Le cris finir par devenir des murmures alors que les préfets réprimander les plus agiter et apaiser les première années qui ne semblais pas rassurait. Harry frissonna se rendant comptes que la température avait considérablement chutées. Il se sentais étrangement oppresser. Il lui sembla que l'homme c'était enfin réveiller. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Son regard était fixé sur une haute silhouette enveloppe d'une cape noire. La dernière chose que vis Harry fut la main de la créature. Elle était, luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse, squelettique et couverte de croutes comme si elle c'était putrifiée dans l'eau. Alors venant de très loin il entendus des cris, des supplications. Il crut même déceler son nom. Pourtant quand il voulut se précipiter pour l'aider il se rendis comptes qu'il était paralysé. La voix, féminine, continuées d'hurler d'un ton implorant. Et il ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

_« Harry… ? Harry, tu m'entends ? Tout v'a bien... »_

Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il fut ébloui par une lumière au teinte chaude et le vrombissements du sol . Il referma quelque seconde les paupières avant de les plisser de nouveau. Il sentit qu'on lui posait ces lunettes sur le nez, il pus enfin voir plus clairement ces deux amis légèrement en retrait. Il était tous deux plutôt pale. Lupin lui étais agenouilliez à ces cotées.

_« Tennez, du chocolat. Il faut en consommer après une exposions au Détraqueurs. Pour l'instant restez allongés quelque seconde._ »

Harry se rendis comptes que c'étais le professeur qu'il lui avait parler quelque seconde plus tôt. Sa voix était douce et réconfortante.

_« Mais…Que c'est 'il passer ? »_

_« Un Détraqueurs t'as fait revivre un mauvais souvenir. Ils sont sensés recherchais Sirius black et non s'en prendre aux élèves ! » _

Harry s'assis avec précaution. Réajustant ces lunettes sur son nez il jeta un coup d'œil au paysage jugeant qu'il devait lui rester, approximativement, une heures de trajets. Il se raclas légèrement la gorge sa voix étaient quelque peu enroués.

_« Et vous…Vous allez bien… ? »_

_« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron et moi avons simplement eu de légers vertiges. Le professeur… »_

Elle s'interrompis se rendant comptes qu'elle ignorait son nom, ces joues rosire légèrement.

_« Remus, lupin. »_

Précisas t'il un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Il poussa légèrement la main d'Harry l'insistant à manger.

_« à jeter un sortilèges… Je devrais me renseigner dessus à la bibliothèque. » _

_« C'est un sortilège que vous ne verrai que plus tard. Je vous conseille de vous pencher davantage sur le programme de cette année ! »_

_« Qu'est ce que nous allons étudier en cours théorique ? »_

Questionnas t'elle avide de curiosité.

_« Ah cela, c'est une surprise ! »_

Une heures et demie plus tard tous les élèves étaient descendus du train et les groupes se former déjà. Les premières années se dirigeait vers Hagrid tandis que Harry rejoignez ces deux amis qui étais déjà installer dans une diligence.

_« Je meurs de faim ! J'espère que le discours de Dumbledore ne sera pas long »_

S'exclamas Ron en referment la portière derrière le brun. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes durant laquelle le trio parlait joyeusement de leurs futurs week-ends à Poudlard. Bien que Hermione prévoyait déjà plusieurs séances de révisions. Harry était impatient d'y être. Poudlard était sa véritable maison, son chez lui. Pourtant, sans être un mauvais élève il n'était pas particulièrement studieux. Ceux qui lui plaisez plus que tout c'était l'univers du château. Pas seulement la magie mais aussi la chaleureux de sa salle commune, le parc immense et ces chemins bordant le foret interdit. Les nombreux passages secrets, les journées qui passais avec ces amis sans oublier les tours qui joués au Serpentard. Les gouters chez Hagrid à manger ces biscuits aussi solides que des pierres. Il y avait aussi, évidement les entrainements de Quidditch et ces compétions. Harry continua à rêvasser jusqu'as l'arrêt complet de la diligence. Il leurs fallut encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'êtres confortablement installer dans la grande salle. Ce fut avec joie que les deux garçons retrouvent Neville, Dean et Seamus. De son coté Hermione discutais_ avec une jeune fille cheveux roux flamboyant et au yeux verrons un étais vert sombre l'autre étais bleu tirants sur le turquoise. Il semblait à Harry qu'il l'avais déjà vus lire à bibliothèque quelques fois accompagner d'Hermione. Les premières années firent alors leur apparution. Après c'êtres rassembler devant le tabourets et que _ _Mcgonagall leurs ai expliquais le déroulement de la repartions le Choixpeau entamas sa chansons annuel. _

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

_Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête,_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

Une slave d'applaudissements récompensas la chanson.

_« Aurore Boréal »_

Une minuscule fillette au cheveux châtains se dégradant en un rouge Ruby et au yeux bleu s'approchas du tabouret. Le chapeaux rabougris lui tombais devant les yeux. Après quelles courtes secondes il tonifia d'une voix magiquement amplifier.

_« Gryffondor » _

Une slave de chaleureux applaudissement l'accueillir alors qu'elle rejoignait sa nouvelle maison.

_« Ava Bdadie »_

Cette fois ci se fut une enfant au cheveux court et au forme plutôt ronde qui fut envoyer à Serdaigle. Après une dizaines d'élevés Ron chuchotas d'une voix ennuyer.

_« J'ai faim… J'espère que le discourt de Dumbledore seras court… »_

_« Ron ! Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes » _

S'offusquas Hermione, bien qu'elle eût l'air amusées.

Le derniers élèves, un garçon de grande taille à la chevelure rousse et au port de tête aristocratique, fut envoyer à Serpentard. Le directeur se levas alors pour son discourt. Dumbledore débordait toujours d'énergie. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et une grande barbe barbes des yeux bleu pétillant soulignés par lunettes en demie lune. Dumbeldore étais souvent présentais comme un des plus grands sorciers modernes. Il avait même sa carte de chocogrenouille ! Cependant ce n'étais pas uniquement pour cela que Harry apprécié et admirait Dumbledore. Cet homme, sous ces airs de grand père étais aussi voué d'un courage immense. Il était aussi toujours bienveillant et à l'écoute des élèves. Il avait prouvé à de nombreuse reprise qu'il était pourvu d'une sagesse rare.

_« Bienvenus ! Bienvenus à tous à l'école de magie Poudlard. J'aimerais vous rappelais quelques informations sur le règlement. En premier lieux l'utilisations des articles de Farce et Attrapes Zonkos est interdites dans les couloirs, je le rappelle au temps au nouveau arrivants qu'au anciens. _

Son regard malicieux s'arrêtas sur Fred et George qui semblait ravis et le moins du monde impressionner.

_« Il m'as étais également demander de vous rappeler de respecter le couvre feux. Parlons maintenant d'un sujet plus…épineux ? Je penses que vous aviez dus vous apercevoir de la présences des Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express. Le ministère de la Magie en à envoyer quelques un à l'école. Ils seront poster à l'extrémité du domaine. Ceux qui est arrivait il y a quelque heure n'aurait jamais dus se produire. La nature des Détraqueurs n'est pas à ignorer. Aucun déguisement ne peut les berner, ni potion ni capes._

Il eut un léger sourire à ces derniers mots. Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard complice et les joues d'Hermione rosirent aussitôt.

_« Ne laisser jamais les Détraqueurs vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse alors au préfet au chef et à son homologue féminin… »_

Percy bomba fièrement le torse laissant briller à la lueur des bougies son enseignes. Balayant du regard les premières années d'un air autoritaire.

_« Il vous, vous vous en doutais, formellement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Bon pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous demanderais d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de Défense contres les Force du Mal. Le professeurs, Remus Lupin ! _

Il y eu quelques applaudissements tièdes. Les élèves semblaient se mefier de la réputation de ce poste. La seule acclamation chaleureuse provenait des personnes présentes dans son compartiments. Remus Lupin adressa un doux et franc sourire aux étudiants.

_« Sur ceux, je m'arrête de parler devant vos mines affamées. Régalez vous de tout ces mets, sucré, salés et mentholés. »_

Harry sourie en comprenant d'où venait les pastilles à la menthe, que personne ne manger, proposait avec les divers plats salés.

_« Et surtout, joyeuse paque à tous ! »_

Des applaudissements et des éclats de rire récompensèrent le discourt du directeur alors que les premières années s'échanger des regards mi hésitant-mi amusés. En un pop sonore, les plats apparues sur la table. Il y avait de tout, des œufs, du bacon, des cotes de port, divers légumes tous préparais différemment. Des parts de tourtes à la citrouilles fumantes, et évidements, des bonbons à la menthe. Après les dernières parts de tourtes à la mélasse avalée. Les Gryffondor se dirigent dans un bruyant brouhas vers le septième étages. Ils arrivèrent devant la grosse dame. Un tableaux représentant une dame au visage et au forme ronde. Ces cheveux châtains étais ornais d'une coupe de fruit colorés. Ces joues étaient roses et rondes. Un garçon au cheveux blond et au yeux clairs cria le mot de passe.

«_et calor rebirths »*_

_Le portrais laissa place à une entrés dissimulés. Harry fit un signe de mains à Hermione en se dirigeants vers son dortoir à la suite de Ron. _

_*la chaleur et la renaissance_


	3. Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

Harry se servit un jus de citrouille en jetant un coup d'œil à son nouvel emploi du temps. Il commencerait les défenses contre les Force du Mal que le jour suivant. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'emplois du temps d'Hermione et vit avec étonnements qu'il comportait de nombreuses erreurs. Elle avait plusieurs cours programmé aux mêmes horaires : Lundi : 9 heures Divinations, 9 heures Runes, 9 heures Études des moldus… Il s'apprêtas à lui faire remarque quand Ron s'en chargeas.

_« Hé ! Regardas ton emploi du temps, ils se sont trompés ils t'on mit plusieurs cours aux mêmes horaires. »_

Il lui indiqua les dis cours d'en doigt recouverts de confiture . Cependant, ce n'était sans doute pas la choses à faire, vus le regards sombres qu'il lui répondis.

_« Hein ? Mais non ! »_

_« Enfin Hermione, tu ne peux pas être présente à plusieurs cours en même temps ! »_

_« Non ! Evidement que non ! Ecoute Ron. Le professeurs McGonagall à tout organiser avant les grandes vacances. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ni à t'en occuper. D'accord_ ? »

Ron levas les yeux au ciel en se reconcentrant sur ses tartines généreusement beurrais. Il avait presque fini sa dernière bouchée quand la brune l'attrapa vivement par le bras.

_« Allez la salle est loin, cherchons-la maintenant. »_

Harry la suivis abandonnant les débris de son petit déjeuner sur la table de bois. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils courraient tous les trois dans les couloirs. Après avoir fuis un Peeves particulièrement heureux. Avoir était mal indiquer par un chevalier maladroit au poney dodus et finalement c'être fait piéger par les escaliers de pierres ils arrivèrent enfin devants la trappes d'où pendais une échelle de cordes. Harry passa le premier. Il arriva dans une petite salle à l'ambiances tamiser et étouffantes. De grand tapis colorais étais étaler au sol. Des pouffes recouverts de plaids étais éparpiller autours de petite tables rondes. Une cheminait à l'âtres de pierres grise étais entourais de fauteuils rapiécés. Les étagères débordais de morceaux de chandelles à moitiés utilisait. Des tasses et des théières pour la plupart bleu étais amassées ensembles. De grande boules de verres, des livres au pages jaunis et cornés, des cartes et des petits coffres de bois débordais des placards. Le pire dans la pièce était sans nuls doute l'agressives odeurs d'encens.

_« Mais, où est-elle ? »_

Interrogea Ron qui étais arriver derrière lui.

_« Bonjour, Bonjour à tous. Évidements, je savais que vous seriez en retard. Asseyez-vous mes chers enfants. »_

Le trio se laissa tombers sur des pouffes en jetant des regards curieux à leur professeurs. C'étais une femme grande et maigres. Elle portait un grand châle de paillettes colorés. Ces yeux agrandis par ces grosses lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air de hiboux. Son coup décharner étais décorait de colliers au perles grossières. Ses poignets et ces doigts débordais de bracelets et bagues divers.

« _Bienvenus à votre premier cours de divinations. Cette année nous verrons les bases de magnifique discipline. Au premier trimestre nous lirons dans les feuilles de thé. Au second nous étudierons la lecture des lignes de la main et les rêves. Au dernier nous en viendrons aux boules de cristal si nous en avons finis avec les signes de feu. »_

Elle parlait d'une voix voilée, quelle voulais sans doute mystérieuse.

_« __Les livres vous serons d'aucune utilité cette années, en dehors des interprétation en classe . »_

Hermione parût affairée alors que Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

_« Certains possède le Don du troisième œil et d'autre malheureusement ne l'on pas. Oh par exemples vous mon cher garçon. _Elle indiqua Neville du doigt_. Merci ne pas prendre une tasse neuve. Vous casserais la première dans quelques minutes. Et, ensuite, la secondes en fin d'heures… Bon commençons. Vous trouverais des tasses sur les étagères. Je passerais ensuite vous distribuer le thé. Vous devez vous installer par groupe de deux. Une fois votre thé bue, échanger votre tasse avec vôtres voisins. Tourner ensuite trois fois la tasse dans votre main gauche. Vous observerais la forme des feuilles de thé et regarderais leurs signification dans le livre, pages 3 à 12 . Bon, vous pouvais commencer ! »_

Harry interrogea ses amis du regard.

_« Je vais me mettre avec Alice ! Mon année doit commencer avec de bon résultats »_

S'exclamas Hermione, le ton espiègle en indiquant une jeune fille au cheveux roux tressais en couronne et aux yeux verrons. Quelques minutes plus tard. Après que Neville ai briser sa première tasse en trébuchant sur un tapis. Harry était assis devant une tasse fumante de thé à base d'Achillée*. L'infusions étais particulièrement concentrais. Et, pour « ne pas troubler la magie des feuilles. » Il leurs avait étais interdis d'ajouter du sucre.

_« mmmf elle sent bizarres son infusions. Je préféré le jus de citrouille. »_

Bougonnas Ron en avalants une gorgée du liquides amer . Harry ne put qu'acquiescer en échangeant leurs tasses à présents vide . Il se penchas sur les feuilles rabougris restante.

_« Tu vois quelques choses ? » _

_« Hé bien ce n'est pas croyables mais je vois… des feuilles de thé. »_

_« Répond vraiment Harry ! »_

Ria le rouquin en avalants un bonbon à la fraise conservais dans sa poche.

_« Je vois, une vague forme de croix. Cela signifie des épreuves et de la souffrance. Mais en tournant légèrement j'aperçoit un soleil ceux qui signifie un grand bonheur. » _

Harry jeta de nouveau coups d'œil à son livre « Lever le voile vers le futur » doutant sérieusement du résultat obtenu.

_« Ah mon avis tu devrais faire vérifier ton troisième œil »_

_« Silences et essaye ! »_

_« Tu as un chapeau melon ? ou un gland…Mais dans ce sens_. Il fit tourner la tasse sans grande conviction._ Sa ressemble à un animal. Un cochon ou un mouton. Tien sa doit parler de Crabe et Goyle. Il ne manque plus qu'une fouine ! »_

Harry et Ron retirent difficilement un éclat de rire sous le regard courroucé de leur professeur qui avançait vers eux à grand pas »

_« Donnez-moi ça ! _Elle arracha la tasse de Harry des mains de Ron l'approchants de ses nez crochus._ Oh mon pauvre chérie, le_ faucon. Vous avez un ennemi mortel. »

Hermione, à la grande surprise de Harry levas les yeux au ciel. L'air exaspérais cependant le professeurs Trelawney, car c'étais son nom. Semblait trop concentrais pour s'en rendre compte.

_« La massue, une attaque… non plusieurs ! L'oiseaux aux ailes coupées, la libérer violement arrachés…L'envols brisé…mmmf Ces vraiment une mauvaise tasse oh …La tête de mort…oh mon chérie un danger plane sur vous… »_

Comme paralysé les élèves regarderents le professeur Trelawney qui fit tourner la tasse une dernière fois eu un haut le corp et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuils les yeux fermés, sa mains étincelante de bijoux posais sur son cœur. Il y eu un nouveau bruit de porcelaine brisée. Neville venait de casser sa seconde tasse. Comme l'avait prédit leurs professeurs.

_« Madame ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu… »_

S'écria Dean Thomas, un élève de Gryffondors.

« _C'est….C'est oh mon pauvre garçon… C'est le Sinistrose ! »_

« Le quoi ? »

Demandas Harry, Dean lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, Hermione et Anna paraissez particulièrement exaspéré et tout le reste de la classe semblais horrifier. Certains c'étais mit a chuchoter précipitamment entres eux, d'autres avaient plaquer leurs mains sur leur bouches d'autres encore bombarder le professeur Trewlaney de questions.

_« Le Sinistros mon pauvre chéri ! C'est un gigantesque chien noir au corp famélique. C'est un chien fantôme qui hante les cimetières. Mon pauvre chéri c'est le pire des présages ! Celui de la mort… »_

Harry entrouvrit la bouche. Il avait vu un grand chien noir au corp maigre le jour où il avait fugué. Le brun inspira lentement. Peut-être étais un hasard ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

_« Pardonnez-moi, madame. Mais, pour moi, c'est un loup et non un chien. »_

Tout le monde se tournas vers l'auteur de ces propos. A la surprise de beaucoup et à l'exaspérations de certain ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole. Trelawaney lui jetas un regard sombre.

_« Pardonnez-moi ma chère. Mais vous ne semblais pas possédais le don du troisième œil. Votre aura n'est pas développée. C'est regrettable... »_

Hermione ignora la remarquas. C'est en le voyant ranger ces affaires que Harry se rendis comptes que le cours était terminé. Il ramassa son livre et ces plumes avant de descendre à la suite de Ron. Le chemin vers le cour de métamorphose aurais pus êtres amusants dans d'autres circonstance. Tous observaient Harry, parfois avec une telle intensité que certain trébuchait sur les dalles de pierres irrégulières. Les élèves arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte de bois. Elle s'ouvrit devant eux comme pour les inviter à entrer. Ils s'assis à coter d'Hermione alors que Seamus s'installer derrière eux avec Ron. Après qu'il se soit tous installer, le professeur Minerva McGonagall commença son cours. Il portais sur les animagis. Evidement non dans le but d'en devenir un. Mais sur leurs influences passées. Les Animagis qui on marquer l'histoire. Les transformations les plus répandus et les plus rare. Les lois à ceux sujet et une explication du procédais en quelque mots uniquement. La classe étais plutôt dissipées. Certains chuchotés, bien qu'il fût une minorité. La plupart jetais des coups d'œil angoissée à Harry n'écoutais simplement pas. Harry, de son coté, bien qu'attentif ne rédigeait que de courte notes peux développer. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, en voyant le parchemin d'Hermione soigneusement rédigeait et particulièrement détailler.

_« Mais enfin ! Que vous arrive t'il aujourd'hui ?_ S'étonnas McGonagall en reprenant sa forme habituelle en un « pop » sonore_. C'est la première fois que ma transformation ne déclenche aucune réaction. »_

Son regard sévère balaya la classe bien que sa voix restât calme. Les élèves baissèrent la tête piteusement. Seule Hermione, levas paisiblement la main.

_« Oui, miss Granger ? »_

_« Voyais-vous professeur. Nous sortons du court de métamorphose, et en d'autre prédiction tragique. Le professeurs Trewlaney, lui à annoncer que le Sinistrose planait sur lui. »_

_« Oh. Je comprends ! Sacher chaque années le professeur Trewlaney annonce le décès d'un élève. Jusque l'as ont tous survécus. Je suis donc au regret, monsieur Potter, de devoir vous annoncer que vous ne serais pas dispensé de votre futur devoir de métamorphose. »_

Une bonne partie de la classe éclata d'un rire soulager devant le regard satisfait du professeur de métamorphose.

_« Ecouter. La divination est t'une branche très nébuleuse de la magie. Très peu de « voyant » on de réelle vision. Certaine n'en non jamais. »_

Harry jetas un regard surpris à l'Ecossaise. Leur professeur n'était pas du genre à dénigrer ces collègues. Son regard se tournas vers Hermione elle semblait ravie qu'une personne qu'elle admire partage son avis.

_« Bon. Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvais ranger vos affaires. Vous me rédigerais 20 cm de parchemins sur les Animagi. »_

Harry se servit de plusieurs plats en écoutant attentivement le monologue de Ron sur le nouveau balai. L'éclaire de feu.

« Il peut faire des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h et ceux en dix secondes ! Tu te rends compte Harry »

« Oui ! Et il un sortilège de freinage à toute épreuves ! Cette nouvelle option est parfaite pour les plongées en piquées c'est le dernier cri en matière de technologie. »

« Le bois du manche est en ébène poli et on peut même choisir la composition des brindilles, bouleau ou noisetier »

« Ils ont sorti une nouvelle lanterne qui s'y adapte parfaitement, pour jouer le soir ! »

Harry fut contents de sortir du château après le déjeuner. La pluie de la veilles c'étais interrompus. Le temps rester raisonnables malgré tout. Le trio se dirigeas vers l'orée de la forêt interdites, l'endroit où se dérouler habituellement leur cours de Soin au Créature Magique. Devant sa cabane, se tenais Hagrid. Il était vêtu de son grand manteaux, Crockdur étais allonger à ces pieds.

_« Venez, approchez-vous ! C'est moi qui vous fera cours aujourd'hui et tout le reste de l'années. Après une certaine hésitation, votre ancienne professeure n'a décidé qu'aujourd'hui de prendre sa retraite. »_

Harry regarda ces amis avec stupeurs. Ils semblaient tout aussi surpris que lui. Mais après tout il n'y avait que Hagrid pour leurs faire acheter un livre qui mord. Le brun ne se rappelais que trop bien des soupires de soulagement qu'avait pousser la vendeuse en apprenant qu'il en possédait déjà un.

_« Vous êtes tous présent ? Bien ! Aujourd'hui vous allez avoir une bonne surprise. Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer croyais moi ! Suivais moi ! »_

Pendant un instant Harry ne crains qu'il ne les amène dans la foret interdite mais il s'arrêtas en bordure des arbres. Ils rentrent dans une espèce d'enclos.

« _Vous avez vos livres ? Très bien ! Ouvrais les alors »_

Les élèves s'échangèrent des coups d'œil interrogateurs. Certains avait attacher leurs livres avec des cordes, d'autres avec une ceinture comme Harry ou avec de larges pinces. Hagrid sortit son propre manuel. Il n'était aucunement attaché pourtant il tenait parfaitement tranquille.

_« Personne n'as réussie à l'ouvrir ?_ » Interrogea Hagrid. _« Il suffit de la caresser… »_ Rajouta, le géant, comme une évidence.

_« Que somme nous bête ! Il suffit de le caresser. Cela semble tellement logique. Nous aurions dû le deviner tout de suite ! »_

S'exclamas Drago Malfoy d'un ton goguenard. Faisant rire un groupe de Serpentard.

_« Je…Je pensais que cela vous amuserait…_Balbutias Hagrid Ils me paraissent drôle… »

_« Ils on fallut nous arracher une main ! Que c'est drôle ! D'ailleurs nous avons tout l'air mort de rire. »_

_« La ferme Malfoy. »_

Intervient Harry. Hagrid avait l'air de plus en plus abattu. Le Gryffondor ne voulait pas que son premier cour se passe mal. Cela risquait de le décourager pour tout le reste de l'année.

_« Bon…Rester ici. Il ne manque plus que les créatures magiques. Je reviens dans quelques secondes. »_

_« Cette école est tomber vraiment bas. Ce bon à rien en professeur de Soin au Créature Magique et un délabrais en Défense contre les forces du mal. Mon père en entendra parler ! »_

_« Tout le monde s'en de ton père Malfoy ! »_

Le dis Malfoy n'eut pas de répliquer. Hagrid revenais suivis d'une douzaine de créature. Elle avait le corp, les pattes arriéré et la queue d'un cheval. Ses pattes avant, ces ailes et sa tête semblais appartenir à un aigle anormalement grand. Son gigantesque bec était d'un gris acier et leurs yeux oranger examiner attentivement les élèves. Ils étaient pourvus de serres d'une quinzaine de centimètre. De grosse chaines entourais leurs coups elle était reliée à d'épaisse cordes. Hagrid entra dans l'enclos et les attachas à la barrière de bois.

_« Voici des Hippogriffes. Ils sont magnifiques n'est pas ? Leurs pelages peuvent variés. Gris-bleu, vert bronze, blanc rosé, marron rouge ou noir. »_

En parlant il indiquer les différents pelages de la main. Les créatures, une fois la première impression passé étais effectivement magnifique.

_« Mais le plus important à savoir c'est que se sont des créatures très fière ! Ne les insulter jamais, se serais la dernière chose que vous ferais de votre vie. On doit toujours attendre qu'un Hippogriffes fasse le premier pas. C'est une créature très attacher à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer lentement vers lui s'incliner et atteindre en évitant de bouger. S'il vous salut à son tour vous pouvais le toucher et ceux toujours sans aucun mouvement brusque. S'il ne s'incline pas reculer. Alors, qui souhaite essayer le premier ? »_

Finit-'il sur un ton enjoué. Serpentard et Gryffondors semblait vouloir se faire oublier. Certains reculèrent de plusieurs pas d'autres semblait soudainement passionné par la pointe de leurs chaussures. Hermione, qui se présentais toujours aux exercices scolaires avait plonger son regard dans son manuel, ces pommettes légèrement rosées. Ron temps qu'as lui sifflotais en relassent ces chaussures. Harry roula des yeux amusés en levant la main quoi qu'un peut hésitant. Hagrid parus ravis il souria largement à Harry en lui faisant signer d'avancer.

_« Parfait Harry ! Tu vas essayer avec Buck. »_

Le brun enjamba la barrière de l'enclos se remémorant les conseils de son nouveau professeur. Le demi-géant détacha l'une des chaines placent l'animal non loin de son élève.

_« Si tu re rappelle de tout tu peux y aller. »_

Le Gryffondor s'approchas lentement, courbant l'échines. Il ne savait ou posait le regard. Après plusieurs secondes d'attentes l'Hippogriffes s'inclinas à son tour. Avancent le bec en quêtes d'une caresse. Harry s'exécutât bien volontiers. Les plumes de l'animal étaient, au toucher, plus semblable à du duvet.

_« Bravo Harry ! Très bien maintenant tu peux monter sur son dos. Ne lui arrache pas les plumes il ne risque pas d'apprécier » _

_« Non ! Hagrid… »_

Mais il nus pas le temps de protester. L'homme le soulevas du sol pour l'assoir sur le dos de la créature. Harry pouvait sentir chacun des muscles de l'animal. Il enroula ces bras autour de son coup, particulièrement mal à l'aise. Hagrid avança lentement tenaient la longe d'une main ferme. Le Jeune homme se sentis basculer sur le cotés mais Hagrid stoppa l'animal attendant qu'il se rassois plus confortablement. Après quelques secondes Harry se lâchas, gardant tout de même ses mains proches de l'encolure. Une fois le tours finis Buck s'agenouillas, laissant son cavalier se glisser au sol. Le Gryffondor le remercia d'une caresse. Hagrid lui sourit grandement avant se tourner vers le groupes d'étudiants.

_« Bravos Harry ! Bravos ! J'aimerais une file de volontaire maintenant. Uniquement pour faire quelques foulais de trop. Une allure très rythmée entre le pas, la marche et le galop, l'allure la plus rapide. Les moins aventureux pourront allées au pas. D'autre simplement les caresser ou observer. Dans les cours suivent vous pourrais passer à l'allure nommée « le galop ». Bien ! Des questions ? »_

Interrogeas Hagrid en attachant la créature à une barrière passionnant à ces pieds un seau remplis de viande crus. Quelques élèves poseraient des questions en s'organisent en quatre files distantes. Celle voulant uniquement caresser l'animal étais la plus remplis Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Harry trotter sur le dos de Exitio, Hagrid tenais toujours ferment l'hippogriffes bien qu'il parût plus distrait qu'au premier essais. En descendait l'adolescents vit avec grande surprise qu'il ne voyait pas Malfoy et ces deux acolytes. Au vus des chuchotements qu'ils n'avaient cessait de s'échanger il craint le pire. Il donna un coup de coudes à Ron qui se trouvaient non loin de lui.

_« Hé…Malfoy à disparut, je suis persuadé que c'est pour causer du tort à Hagrid… »_

Ron allait répliquer quand un juron l'interrompit. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers la source du bruit en un bond. Malfoy se tenais dans l'enclos de repos, face à Buck.

_« Je parie que tu n'aies absolument pas dangereux…Tu fais même pitié. Pour que ce gros balourd de Hagrid t'amené ici et que ce binoclard balafré de Saint Potter… » _

Tout se passas alors en un éclair. Les griffes de la puissante créature fendirent l'air et le Serpentard poussa un hurlement strident. Hagrid se précipitas vers la bête déchainer. La reculas vers un arbre ou il l'attacha solidement. Il se précipitas ensuite vers le blond qui mimait toujours l'agonie.

_« Rester ici ! Ne bougeait pas hein ? »_

Hagrid semblait blême, il courut vers le château en tenant ferment le garçon contre son torse.

_« Le pauvre ! Ce professeur est complétement fou ! Son père v'as être furieux. » _

Geigna Pansy Parkinson une jeune fille brune de Serpentard au visage durs et à la voix suraiguë. En regardant bien elle avait un air de Carlin. Harry soupira, il était inquiet pour l'avenir d'Hagrid. Les Malfoy n'était pas une famille à qui il fallait causer du tort…

———————————————————————

L'Achillée est une plante utilisait dans la divination. En cuisine, Lancelot de Casteau la cite dans son Ouverture de cuisine parmi les herbes qu'il faut pour faire des omelettes aux fines herbes[réf. nécessaire]. Ses fleurs qui dégagent une odeur légèrement camphrée parfument les crèmes et les flans33. En Europe du nord-ouest (Allemagne, Belgique, Grande-Bretagne), l'achillée millefeuille entrait dans la composition d'un mélange, le gruit, servant à parfumer la bière, utilisé du Moyen Âge jusqu'au XVIe siècle puis tombé en désuétude avec la généralisation de l'usage du houblon.

La phrase est mal tournée… N'hésitez pas à me proposer une autre formulation.

Destin funeste en latin, une indication sur le futur de Harry.

———————————————————————-

Bonjour à tous voici le deuxième chapitre il ressemble toujours à ceux du livre mais promis il y auras bientôt plus interessant à lire. Pardonnez moi pour les fautes je cherche toujours une bêta. J'espère que cela vous a plus. Bonne journée à vous .


	4. Proffeseur-Lupin

Chapitre 3 : professeur Lupin

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, pour une fois il était en avance. Il était plus qu'impatient de voir les cours du professeur Lupin. D'après Fred et George c'était un merveilleux professeur. De paroles bien rare de la part des Jumeaux. En arrivant devant la porte le trio se rendis comptes que la porte était déjà ouverte et que le professeur Lupin trier des copies. En entendant des pas il se tournas vers la source du bruit, un sourire chaleureux apparut au coin de ces livres quand il vit ces élèves.

« Bonjour ! Vous pouvais entrait si vous le voulez ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

S'exclamas Hermione. La salle du professeurs Lupin ne ressemblait en rien à celle du professeurs Lockhart. Tous les Autoportraits avaient disparu ainsi que les nombreuses plumes de Paon avaient disparue. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de fauteuils en velours ou de miroirs au cadran dorée. Une armoire à étagère remplis de grimoire plus ou moins ancien avaient étais aménager dans un coin de la pièce. Quelques parchemins parlent des contres sort contre la magie noir avaient accrocher au murs. Sur le bureau du professeur lupin se trouvaient du chocolat et une tasse qui semblait contenir du thé . Il y avaient aussi des cadres mais Harry ne pouvait voir quelle photo elle contenaient. Au fond de la salle se trouvaient deux portes. Harry avaient appris par Fred et George qu'elle menait pour l'une au bureau et pour l'autre à une grande pièce ou étaient stoker les créature et objets étudier.

« Votre rentrée c'est bien passé ? »

Interrogea Lupin en rangeant les dossiers dans un tiroirs. Une fois cette tache finie il s'assied sur son bureau en regardent ces élèves.

« Très bien et la votre ? »

Répondis Harry en laissant tomber son sac prés de celui de Ron. Au premiers rang cotés fenêtres, pour satisfaire un minium Hermione.

« Très bien aussi. J'ai été heureux de revoir le château. »

« Vous étiez élèves ici ? »

Demandas Ron intervenant dans la conversation.

« Oui. Comme la majorité des professeurs. Il est rare qu'un professeur ayant étudier ailleurs soit accepter dans une école de magie. »

Mais ils n'eurent point le temps de continuer leur conversation. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissaient entrés une flopée d'élèves. Ils s'approchèrent de leurs bureaux mais ils furent interrompus dans leurs mouvements.

« Ne vous asseyez pas ! Aujourd'hui c'est cours de travaux pratique ! Prenez simplement vos baguettes et suivez-moi. »

Seamus échangea un regard surpris avec Harry. Il n'aveint jamais eu de séance de travaux pratique en cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal et cela les enchanter. Une fois leurs baguettes récupèrent ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Le professeur Lupin avait l'air particulièrement à l'aise dans les couloirs. Ils se dirigèrent dans un couloir désert, où ils croisèrent Peeves qui étaient occupé à méticuleusement boucher les troues d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. En voyant Lupin il se mit à chantonnez :

« Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin ! »

Bien qu'il soit turbulant et insolent, l'esprit frappeur rester un minium respectueux envers les professeurs. Mise à part avec Trelawney mais ce n'étaient guère surprenant. A la surprise de tous Lupin offrit un grand sourire à Peeves.

« Tu ne devrait pas bloquer les portes du Placard. Quand Rusard le verras il sera furieux. »

Mais l'esprit farceur ne l'écoutas pas. Il continua sa chansonnette en effectuant diverses pirouettes. Il semblait particulièrement joyeux en enjouée.

« Lupin le coquin turlupins zinzin ! Lupin le zinzin turlupin »

Le dis Lupin soupiras plus amuser qu'agacer. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste souples et la pointa sur Peeves.

« Les enfants voici un sortilège qui vous serviras toute votre vie. »

Il attendis une seconde avant de dire d'une voix claire.

« Waddiwasi ! »

La boule de pate à mâche sortit avec une force phénoménale de la serrure. Elle alla se loger dans le nez de l'esprit frappeurs qui s'enfuit en poussant des jurons plus originaux les uns que les autres.

« Magnifique monsieur ! Tout simplement magnifique ! »

« Merci beaucoup Dean ! »

Apparemment il avaient pris connaissance du prénom de chacun de ces élèves avant le cours. Harry eu un léger sourire, c'étaient peut-être peu. mais ce geste le toucha . Ils continueraient leurs chemins il y avait maintenant du respect dans le regard que les élèves posaient sur leur professeur. Ils tournèrent dans un dernier couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la salle des professeurs. Harry tout come Ron n'y étaient jamais allait en revanche c'est ici que Hermione avait organiser son planige scolaires.

« Entrez s'il vous plait »

La salle des professeurs était chaleureuse. Un feu de cheminer crépitait dans un astre de pierres grise et simple en face d'eux. Des fauteuils d'allures confortables étais méticuleusement éparpiller. Certains étaient recouvert de plaid d'un violet Lin de vin. Une longue table ou étains organiser des piles de parchemins trônaient aux centres de la pièce. Le sol lui étaient fait de la même pierre du château bien qu'elle soit plus régulière. Un tapis au motif moyenâgeux rendait sa chaleur à la pièce. Au fond la salle se trouvaient un mur recouvert de livres. Harry mit quelques secondes à voir le professeur Rogue, ils étaient le seul présent.

« Ne fermer pas la portes Lupin. Je préfère ne peux pas ça. »

Dit-il d'une voix froide à l'homme qui entraient à la suite de ces élèves. Il s'arrêtas devant lui pour lancer d'une voix deigneuse.

« Je ne sais pas si on vous à prévenue Mr Lupin, mais il y a dans votre classe un dénommé Neville Londubat je vous conseille vivement de lui confier aucun exercice si vous ne souhaitez pas voir votre classe exploser. Mise à part si Miss Granger et l'as pour lui souffler la réponses ».

Hermione rougie légèrement et Neville baissa la tête honteusement. Cependant Rogue ne semblait vouloir en finir.

« Temps qu'as Potter, n'espérait pas obtenir des résultats concluant avec lui. Il est indiscipliné et… »

Mais Il ne put continuer. Lupin l'interrompis d'un geste de la main.

« Quand le nombres de mauvais étudiant s'intensifie. Il arrive bien souvent que se soit le professeur le problème. »

Severus lui tourna le dos apparemment furieux, quittant la salle d'uns pas furieux. Lupin offrit un sourire rassurant à Neville. Il indiqua ensuite le fond de la salle où se trouvait une armoire délabrée.

« Mettez vous devant, nous allons étudier ce contenue. »

Les portes de l'armoires tremblèrent comme-ci la créature qui y étais enfermer souhaitez sans échapper. Plusieurs élèves reculèrent visiblement effrayer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est simplement un épouventard. »

Mais cette information semblaient inquiéter davantage les adolescent vus les regards qu'ils s'échanger.

« Une personne sait ceux qu'est un épouvantard ? »

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

« C'est une créatures qui changent peux changer d'aspect à volonté prenant la forme la plus effrayent possibles. »

« Exactement ! Et quelqu'un sait quelle est son statue ? Harry ? »

Proposa t'il en voyant l'adolescents lever la mains »

« Mmm un Non-être ? »

« Oui ! C'est exact. Il se nourrit des émotions humaines, et plus particulièrement de la peur, étant capable de devenir plus grand et plus fort s'il parvient à en absorber suffisamment.. Les Moldus peuvent ressentir la présence des épouvantards ou les entrevoir brièvement, mais préfèrent généralement se convaincre que les étranges phénomènes dont ils sont témoins ne sont que le fruit de leur imagination. Les formes prises peuvent être particulièrement dangereuses, étant donné que l'épouvantard ne se contente pas de prendre les caractéristiques physiques de la peur qu'il choisit mais également ses capacités. Plus un épouvantard s'attaque à un grand nombre de personnes plus il est faibles. Sachant qu'ils cherchent à prendre la forme la plus effrayante pour la personne en face de lui. Il se retrouvent déstabilisaient. Imagine rune limaces sans tête ou une momie a huit pates ! Au début de l'années vous ne les affrontèrent pas seules ! Ce n'est qu'après le deuxièmes trimestre que vous serais confronter seule à eux. Mais je vous en parlerais davantage le temps venu. Pour neutralise un épouvantard il suffit d'éclater de rire. Pour le faire vous devez lui faire prendre une forme désopilante. Pour commencer nous allons nous entrainer sans baguette. Répéter après moi. Riddikulus !»

« Riddikulus ! » répétas en chœur les élèves

« Maintenant le plus compliquée. C'est là que tu interviens Neville »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Neville qui semblait toujours aussi accabler par les paroles de maitre de potion en entendant la voix de son professeur il redressa la tête somme doute inquiet.

« Moi monsieur.. ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes nombreux et cette épouventard est plutôt faible. Mais toi face à l'armoire. Pour commencer quelle est la chose qui te fait le plus peur au monde ? »

« mmm je l'ignore je pense avoir peur de décevoir ma grand-mère. Mais ce n'est pas une chose physiquement concrète. »

« Tu as peur de la décevoir sur un point de vue particulier ou général ? Tu pourrais par exemples prendre le professeur de la manière ou tu es le plus faible. »

L'interrogeas t'il dans tond encouragent sans pour autant le considérait comme un enfant.

« Le professeur Rogue correspond à ces critères… »

Il eu des murmures amusés dans la classe. Ils étaient de connaissances générales que Neville était plutôt médiocre en potion.

« En même temps Rogue pourrais effrayent tout le monde, dont les bouteilles de champoing… »

Murmure Ron, Harry sourit amuser. Ils regrettent à présent que Rogue ne soit pas rester dans la pièce.

« Neville pouvez-vous nous dires à quoi ressembles les vêtements de votre grand-mère »

Demandas Lupin d'un songeur. Neville parrus surpris. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion il replis la parole.

« Elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empailler Et une longue robe, verte le plus souvent…parfois une étole de renard. »

« Est quelle à un sac à main ? »

Interrogea Lupin

« Oui, un grand sac rouge »

« Parfait ! Maintenant pouvais vous visualiser ces vêtements très clairement dans vôtres tête ? Revoyez chaque fils qui dépasse, la textures du tissu, la formes des plissures. »

« Oui, je suppose que oui. »

Répondis Neville d'une voix mal assuré en se repositionnant devant l'armoire. Lupin lui donnas les dernières incrustions. Demandant aux autres élèves de visualiser quelques choses d'amusant pouvant ridiculiser leurs peurs. Harry songea alors à ceux que pourrais être sa peurs. Il pensa tout d'abord à Voldemort. Mais l'image d'une main squelettique lui revient en tête. Il réentendus le cris percent et supplient de la femme. Le brun compris alors que c'était sa véritable peur. Mais comment ridiculiser la créatures ? Peut-être pouvait 'elle trébucher sur sa cape ? Il n'eut le temps de réfléchir davantage. La portes de l'armoire s'ouvrit en grand et il entendit Neville déglutir alors que le professeur Rogue en sortant. Les cheveux gras, le nez pointue il fixer Neville d'un regard flamboyant de colère. Cependant en voyant le grand nombres de personnes réunie la représentation de Rogue semblas désemparas Neville en profitât pour lancer le sortilège d'une voix tremblante.

« Riddikulus »

Rogue trébucha se retrouvent vêtue d'une longue robe verte ornés de dentelles et de fleur. Un grand chapeau surmonter d'un vautours empailler, il tenait t'as la mains un sac cramoisie en peau de crocodiles. Ses lèvres ainsi que ces ongles étaient recouvertes d'une horribles couleur aubergine. Il portait des talons rouge et pour clore le spectacles des chaussette rosé ou étais cousus des ourson en peluches. Il eu un grand éclat de rire et l'épouventard semblait complétement perdus. Le professeur Lupin appela alors :

« Parvatie ! C'est à ton tours. »

La jeune fille s'approchas. Il fallut un certain temps pour que Rogue se métamorphosa en momie. Levant ces bras recouvert de bandelette, la mâchoire entrouverte. Elle se dirigeas vers la Gryffondor mais fut interrompus par sa voix décider.

« Riddikulus !! »

La momie trébucha sur ces bandelette et se retrouvas étaler de tout son long sur le sol. L'épouventard se retrouvas à tours de rôle métamorphoser en main coupés, scorpions, serpent, clown, araignée, pour Ron. La créatures semblait peiner à changer de forme. Comme leurs avait expliquer Lupin. Puis vient le tours d'Harry. Il leva sa baguettes…Mais n'eu pas le temps de voir l'araignée se transformer. Une voix retentit et Lupin s'avanças devant lui en une grande enjambés. Une étrange boule lumineuse et irrégulières apparut devant lupin. Après avoir lancer le sortilège il fit un bref mouvement de baguette renvoyant à présent un ballons dégonfles dans l'armoires. Verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

« Bravos ! Je donne 5 points à chacune des personnes ayant affronter l'épouventard. 7 à Neville pour étire passez au début. Et 5 également à Hermione et Harry pour avoir répondus au début du cours. Des questions ? »

Demandas Lupin d'un ton enjoué. Il balaya la salle du regards, voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir l'interroger il reprit la paroles.

« Vos sacs on étaient amener ici. Vous pouvais les récupèrent et y aller ! Bonne journées à tous. »

Il s'en suivit de joyeuse paroles d'aurevoirs.

« Se professeurs étaient génial ! Bien plus talentueux que Lockhart. »

S'exclamas Seamus avec enthousiasme. Il marchait dans les couloirs en discutant avec entraient.

« Les cours pratiques sont décidément plus intéressant. Tu m'as vu avec la main coupés ! »

Interrogea Dean avec excitation.

« Moi avec l'araignées, quand elle s'est mise à faire des claquettes ! »

« D'ailleurs Rogue sera furieux quand il apprendra pour sa jolie robe verte... »

Ricanas Harry en empruntant un escalier menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ceux qu'il ne saurait tarder vus la vitesse à laquelle se répande les rumeurs au château »

Intervient Hermione, qui semblais partager entre la désapprobation et l'amusement.

« J'aimerais essayée affronter l'épouvanter au prochain cour. »

Continua la brune en ouvrant la porte de la grande salle. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils à ces mots. Il avait eu l'impressions que Lupin l'avaient personnellement empêcher d'affronter la créature. Peut-être le professeur c'était 'il simplement rendus compte que le cour était terminer. Mais la précipitation avec le quelle il avait agis insinuer le doute en Harry. Il se promit alors de le questionner à ce sujet la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait. Il interrompus ces pensées en s'installent à table. Quelques secondes plus tard la tables se retrouvas garnis de nombreux plat tous plus alléchant les un que les autres. Le Gryffondor se servit une chicken pie* en jetant un regard dégouter au Haggis* de Ron. Son ami avait toujours eu un certain intérêt pour les plat, tenant à l'estomac… ? Au contrainte d'Hermione qui admirait la culture culinaires française qu'elle trouvait plus délicates. Le brun secoua la tête écoutent le futur projet de blague à jouer au Serpentard.

« Nous pourrions leurs données du chocolat ou des bonbons leurs colorant les cheveux ? »

« Bonne idée Harry ! Il suffit de les placer sur leurs tables, devant Malfoy si possible »

Approuvas Ron jetant un discret coup d'œil au blond qui c'étais montrait insupportable au cours de potion. Geignant que son bras était encore trop douloureux, sous demande de Rogue il avait récupéré les racines que Ron qu'il avait au paravent soigneusement découper. Pour ensuite discrètement glisser un ingrédient dans le chaudrons de Harry qui avait manqué d'exploser. Ils n'étaient donc pas surprenants qu'à présent ils veuillent tous deux se venger.

« Tu prendras les chocolat à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Proposa Harry à l'intention de Ron qui ocha vigoureusement la tête l'air particulièrement ravis. Le repas se conclus par une Key lime pie* pour Harry et Hermione et un moelleux au chocolat pour le rouquin.

———————————————————————

Tapis dans ce style :

https/www.google.fr/url?sa=irct=jq=esrc=ssource=imagescd=cad=rjauact=8ved=2ahUKEwjyttLgnprlAhUn3uAKHWxdDXEQjhx6BAgBEAIurl=https%3A%2F%2F%2Fgrand-tapis-mahal-laine-iran-1920-12212349psig=AOvVaw1vLw_5zGJtmcc2nUXBqAZmust=1571090538595782

https/www.google.fr/url?sa=irct=jq=esrc=ssource=imagescd=cad=rjauact=8ved=2ahUKEwiHvfrEnprlAhUJ1eAKHdiCAfUQjhx6BAgBEAIurl=https%3A%2F%2Ffr.%2Fwiki%2FTapis_persanpsig=AOvVaw1vLw_5zGJtmcc2nUXBqAZmust=1571090538595782

Chiken pie : Tourte fourrée au poulet haché, aux champignons et au persil. Spécialité anglaise.

Haggis : Plat écossais abat de mouton mélangés à de l'avoine, des oignons et du saindoux, le tout cuit dans une panse de mouton (ou, plus vraisemblablement du boyau synthétique).

L'alternative plus gourmande et sucré de notre tarte au citron meringué

———————————————————————

New chapitre , plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre c'est promit . J'espère que pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas trop lasser . Je pense inclure daventage des personnes « oublier » telle que Peeves et Dobby au cours du livre qu'en pensez-vous ? Pouvez-vous me donner un avis . J'ai inclus des pas typiquement anglais pour plus de réalisme. Car cela m'étonnerais que Harry mange du camenbert au dîner . J'ai aussi décrit les décors . J'espère que cela ne vous à pas déranger . ~


End file.
